


A Picture Perfect Birthday

by ZaiBan2989



Series: I Blame Twinny [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Birthday, Complete crack, Crack, Crossdressing, Cute Drawing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fem!Kai, I also blame the Goat Fic, I blame Zee for it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shinichi's Birthday, Texting, Well it's more cross-dressing really, birthday fic, i forgot, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: It was just another normal day for Shinichi. Except, well, it was his birthday.And his boyfriend would always make sure he remembers!





	A Picture Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Minna-san~
> 
> As I couldn't write anything for KIDCon First Encounter Anniversary, I _had_ to write something for Shin's birthday.
> 
> I guess I used another weird writing style here? The strikethrough words are on purpose and Shinichi's _real_ thoughts.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this _very short_ drabble!
> 
> Happy Birthday, my boy <3
> 
> Disclaimer : DCMK does not belong to me...

 

 

It was just another normal day for Shinichi. Except, well, it was his birthday. 

Funny enough, he actually did _not_ forget it this year. Or the previous year. Or even the year before that. Now, one would say it'd probably had something to do with his boyfriend, and Shinichi could only agree.

Since a certain Phantom Thief barged into his life (openly and shamelessly courting him in front of other detectives and the police task force), Shinichi has always been reminded of his "special day" - as Kaito liked to call it.

Kaito would always send him the traditional text message at five thirty-seven in the morning (the magician insisted upon sending his text at the exact time Shinichi was born), and then magically appear on his bed in a giant ~~ugly~~ fluffy goat costume to give Shinichi a birthday hug.

Why a goat costume? The detective never dared to ask the former Kaitou KID; although he had his suspicions. Then again, Kaito was weird and eccentric like that, so it didn't really matter. Shinichi ~~loved~~ liked him just the way he was.

And thus, it was really no surprise to him when he felt the vibration of his phone on his bedside, stirring him away from his half-asleep state to check the five-thirty-seven-am text message of his ~~sweet~~ silly boyfriend:

 

Kaito, Fri. 04/05, 5:37 am

_For you…(´・ω・)っ由_

_Thought I'd give you something more special this year 'round <3 _

[ ](https://ibb.co/jJWw67)

_PS: If you ask nicely, I may dress like this to feed you cake~~_

 

 

... What. On. Earth?!

 

Shinichi never blushed so hard in his twenty-three years of existence. And if Kaito dared to appear in that _damn_ goat costume after this, birthday or not, Shinichi was going to murder him.

Well, only after he'd  ~~beg~~  order his ~~sexy~~ stupid boyfriend to crossdress exactly like he did on that ~~sensual~~ provocative picture!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame [Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeechan04/pseuds/zeechan04) for what happened here. I swear her drawings are _evil_ (and pretty amazing)  <3
> 
> Also, somehow, I don't know why, but I thought of [the Goat One-Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430958) while writing this...
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Leave a Kudou on your way out (lKaito's getting dressed up for him here) and/or a comment to let me know what you think, if you've spotted any mistakes or just want to ramble! :D


End file.
